


i wanna boi

by mobheroacademia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I was experimenting, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed, Songfic, Takes Place During Unus Annus, it's all offscreen though, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobheroacademia/pseuds/mobheroacademia
Summary: a stupid domestic crankiplier fic based on the song "i wanna boi" by pwr bttm. tags have all the info u rlly need, it's pretty much plotless domestiv fluff.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	i wanna boi

_I wanna boy to keep the bed warm while I shower_

I walked out of the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist and another pressed up against my head to dry my hair.

Ethan glanced up from where he was laying in the bed, scrolling through his Twitter feed wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Hey,” he smiled, biting his lip softly as he did.

I felt my heart melt a bit. He really had a smile brighter than the sun.

_I wanna boy to keep the bed warm while we're watching tv_

“Move over, you goof,” I rolled my eyes playfully, nudging him aside to crawl under the covers beside him. Ethan immediately cuddled up to my chest and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped one arm around him.

“Wanna watch something?” I asked after grabbing the tv remote, raising an eyebrow slightly. Ethan made a small hum of affirmation, but made no effort to actually suggest something to watch.

_I wanna boy to keep the bed warm_

_When the whole house is freezing_

I pulled him closer as I selected some decent-looking Netflix original, only half-paying attention. My mind was on Ethan, who, on the other hand, was completely absorbed in the episode.

_I wanna boy who isn't anything like me_

I was lightly stroking Ethan’s hair, smiling softly at his small frame curled up against mine. His breathing had evened out and his eyes were shut, his lips slightly parted as he slept. My heart swelled. I was so lucky to have this sight all to myself.

_I wanna boy who doesn't like to go out shopping_

“You ready, babe?” I called out to Ethan, checking my appearance in the bathroom mirror as we prepared to leave to go film a video.

“Yeah, I just gotta get changed,” Ethan yelled back, and I heard a crashing noise from the other side of the house. It wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary to hear things clattering around when you lived with Ethan, the boy’s clumsiness was almost endearing.

_I wanna boy who thinks it sexy when my lipstick bleeds_

I pulled Ethan in for a kiss when I finally exited the bathroom after combing my hair. 

“Stooop!” He giggled, playfully trying to wriggle out of my grasp as I peppered his face with kisses.

“Alright, you ready to go?” I asked, grabbing my jacket that was draped over the bed.

“Yep!” Ethan grinned, following me out to the car.

_I wanna boy who can go all night without stopping_

“God, that was exhausting,” Ethan sighed as we walked through the threshold of the house. I ruffled his hair as we walked upstairs. I turned to make my way to my office when Ethan stopped me.

“Mark?” he quirked his head to the side, “You’re not coming to bed?”

“I gotta upload some footage, babe,” I kissed his forehead, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

_I wanna boy who knows exactly what he needs_

_“Mark,”_ he sighed, “Can’t that wait? We have enough videos for at least another week. Come on.”   
  


“Eth, you know we can’t fall behind,” I began to protest, but Ethan wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing his body against mine. My mind went blank.

“Uh..” I stammered.

_“Maark,_ you’re always so tense from work,” he made puppy-eyes up at me, “C’mon, I wanna help you relieve some of that stress,” Ethan smirked.

This boy was gonna be the death of me.

_So if you think_

_That you're the boy for me_

I ran my fingers through Ethan’s hair, admiring his hazel eyes.

Sometimes it was nice to just lay in silence like this, to just be in each other’s presence.

“I love you,” Ethan said, barely above a whisper.

_And I'm the boy for you_

“I love you too,” I said, smiling softly. I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I wanna stay like this forever,” he sighed, closing his eyes and smiling as well.

_Drop me a line at_ _ob8419@bard.edu_

“Me too,” I brushed my thumb over his cheekbone, feeling my heart swell, “I love you so much, Ethan.”

He let out a small chuckle, “You already said that, idiot,” he smirked playfully.

“‘Cause it’s true!” I exclaimed, smiling like an idiot.

_Tell me about a little bit about yourself_

“You’re dumb,” he mumbled, looking away.

“Hey, I’m serious, Ethan,” I gently tilted his head back to look at me, “You’re the most kind, most caring, most beautiful boy I know. I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend.”

_Send a picture or two_

I could tell Ethan wanted to protest again but he just leaned into my touch, letting out another sigh. Ethan had told me about this before, imposter syndrome. How he always felt like people were lying to him when they said he was a good person, or he deserved the success he had on YouTube.

It made sense that it would affect his relationship as well.

“We should go shower,” Ethan suggested, likely trying to change the subject.

_And hurry up now because_

_It's only getting colder_

I decided not to press on the issue. I knew it would just upset him.

“Yeah, I’ll go get it ready,” I agreed, offering a caring smile. I gave him one last kiss before I went to get the shower started.

Our relationship wasn’t perfect, it never would be. No relationship is. It didn’t matter though.

With Ethan at my side, I felt like I could do anything.

We could get through anything.

As long as we had each other.


End file.
